Numberjacks
Numberjacks Is A 2007 Show By The Creators Of Shiny Show The Numberjacks are the heroes; each of the numbers 0 through 9 is an individual character and each is broadly the age of his or her number. The male Numberjacks are even numbers and the female Numberjacks are odd numbers - however, One is voiced by a male actor (Dylan Robertson, who also voices Zero). *'Zero' (lime), One (purple) and Two (orange) are too young to go out on missions and are usually only seen inside the sofa, although sometimes they escape and cause problems of their own (like Zero does in the first episode, The Trouble with Nothing). Also, in One Won, One becomes enormous, as a result of the Brain Gain sent to her (and prevents the Numbertaker from sucking up Six). *'Three' (pink), Four (blue), Five (turquoise) and Six (yellow) are the main characters and appear in every episode; Three is considered "too small a number" to go into the real world by herself in early episodes, but is then allowed to do so with Four, Five and Six. Then in Three Things Good, the launcher broke when Four was about to go out with her and she had to do a solo mission. She had been on solo missions since. Three once becomes a 4 in Being Three to prevent the Numbertaker from sucking her up, Four becomes a 5 and a 6 in One More Time, a 14 in Into the Teens, a symmetrical 4 in More 4, and a 1, a 2 and an 8 in Half Time, and Six is once split into two 3s in Nine Lives to solve a puzzle set by the Puzzler (given that 6 is 2 lots of 3). Also, in A Different Sort, Four becomes green (as opposed to his original colour of blue), tiny, enormous, and finally "wibbly-wobbly", and in Round and Round, Five becomes short, tall, thin, fat and empty when the Problem Blob traps her in a pattern. *'Seven' (red), Eight (sky blue) and Nine (green) are older and have their own missions, but are occasionally seen if they become involved in a problem (such as that occasion when Zero accidentally made all of the other Numberjacks disappear in Zero the Hero). They live in another part of the sofa. AntagonistsEdit There are five evil villains, the "Meanies", who often cause trouble for people; the Problem Blob, the Puzzler and the Numbertaker are male villains, while the Shape Japer and Spooky Spoon are female villains. Spooky Spoon also seems to appear more often than any of the other Meanies. *'The Problem Blob' is a green blob, with a single eye on the tip of his long tongue, who spits out lumps of green slime that cause anything they touch to suffer from a particular problem; he is usually found in dark corners and does not speak, as he just heaves and splutters and makes noises. No one likes the Problem Blob - and in Almost Human, Numberjack Four gets slimed and thinks he is a person while the person, thinking he is Numberjack Four, became the "Numberjack Man". The Problem Blob causes more trouble than any other Meanie. *'The Shape Japer' is a purple sphere (with an "angry" face and sharp teeth) who causes problems by changing the shape or size of objects; she flies though the air and does not speak so much, but laughs a lot. She is able to change her shape from sphere to cube at will (And in the episode 'A Circle At Both Ends', a cylinder), and still smiles even when not happy - and in the second series (2009), the shape of her teeth are changed to semicircles, instead of triangles (but only in the UK version). *'The Puzzler' is a bald, floating head of a human (with tan skin, some orange hair, a pair of green glasses, a mustache, an earring, blue eyes, and a goatee) who traps the Numberjacks inside puzzle bubbles or causes other problems and sets mathematical puzzles that have to be solved to make the problems go away; he is arguably the most fearsome enemy of the Numberjacks, as any Numberjack unable to solve one of his puzzles may be trapped in a puzzle bubble forever. He is quite intellectual and is secretly pleased when the Numberjacks solve his puzzles - and in the second series (2009), the Puzzler no longer "exploded" when defeated, but instead leaves the Numberjacks (however, he still often speaks in rhyme, like Gruntilda from the Banjo-Kazooie games). The Puzzler is also an ex-discjockey (and arguably the hardest Meanie for the Numberjacks to defeat). He is also the meanest of all the meanies. *'Spooky Spoon' is an anthropomorphic fuchsia spoon who mixes things up, and the Numberjacks have to sort them out; she wears a yellow necklace and can masquerade as a "regular" spoon (even though she is fuchsia). She considers herself superior to everyone around and has a particularly strong dislike for Five, whom she views as a rival - and in the second series (2009), her mouth has an inner part, instead of a hollow mouth (again, only in the UK version). Spooky Spoon is the easiest Meanie for the Numberjacks to defeat, and has the most appearances. *'The Numbertaker' is a live-action man (with an exaggerated top hat and a white robe, based after an undertaker), who removes numbers (or numbers of things). As numbers themselves, the Numberjacks have to be particularly careful when dealing with him. He utilizes a "number sucker-upper", a "number grabber", a net, a magnet, a long pointed pole, a hook, and sometimes his own hands to steal things - and he sometimes becomes his alter-ego, the "Numbermaker", causing problems by creating higher numbers of things. He neither speaks in any of his appearances, nor smile much either; he was multiplied twice; on both occasions the multiple versions of him despised each other and all ended up sucking each other up in 'Into The Teens' and 'Half Time'. Also in 'Half Time', he halved Four twice, and Three inadvertently doubled Four three times (which meant that Four needed the Numbertaker to halve him again). Episode listEdit The first series, consisting of 45 15-minute episodes, was premiered on BBC Two on 16 October 2006, while the second one, consisting of 20 15-minute episodes, was premiered on CBeebies in 2009; both "specials" were also exclusive to DVD.[2] Category:Cbeebies shows Category:CBBC shows Category:Past Shows